


Love And Trust Go Hand In Hand

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of self harm, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene continuation from yesterdays (12/05/16) episode, Robert and Aaron talk about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Trust Go Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> What I wanted to see last night or what I hope to see tonight!
> 
> I havent uploaded for a while so I would appreciate any comments
> 
> Enjoy <3

He threw his gloves the ground in defiance, he'd done what he thought was right but once again managed to push Aaron further away. He needed something to stop the thoughts in his head and knew that they kept some beers in the fridge in the cabin, he was hoping for something a little stronger but a few tinnies would have to do for now, it wasn’t like he could go home; funny how even after a few weeks he thought of the pub as home, thought of him, Aaron, as home. Shaking his head to rid himself of the longing in his chest he set off towards the alcohol. He yanked the cabin door open with such force the whole place shook as he stomped towards the mini fridge in the corner, pulling the six pack out, the ‘pissst’ of the ring pull was like music to his ears but as the bubbles slipped over his tongue and down his throat it left a bitter taste and he ached for the slow burn of a hard liquor. He resigned himself to fact that weak larger would have to do as he downed one almost immediately and pulled another from the pack. With the can to his mouth and the other four dangling from his fingers by the plastic wrapping his back found the wall and he slid down it until he was sat in a crumpled heap on the floor. Bringing he knees up to his chest he ran his hand through his hair and looked over at the desk were he’d sat just a few days ago contemplating what to do with the damn letter.  He could hear Adams voice telling him to give it to Aaron, so why hasn't he listened? He knew why, Adam hadn't seen what that man had done to Aaron, the image of Aarons marked chest was burned to the back of Roberts eyes, an image he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. Adam didn't know, no one did and that’s why he’d got rid of it knowing how bad it could be for Aaron if that man dragged him back in with his lies. He picked up another can and finished its contents thoughts of Aaron still running through his head, just like they had been ever since he’d laid eyes on the surly mechanic all those months ago. He thought he heard the crunch of gravel but shook his head to dismiss the thought knowing Aaron wouldn't be back anytime soon.

He startled slightly as the door opened gingerly; the tell-tale black hoodie pushing its way through.

“Aaron,” Robert cried in disbelief jumping to his feet knocking over an open can spilling its contents across the cabin floor,

“Shit.”

“Your drunk,” Aaron pointed out gruffly.

“Not as much as I want to be,” Robert admitted whilst searching Aarons face hoping to see the reason for his return but what he saw make his stomach drop and his already fragile heart ache.

“Aaron….,” he began but was interrupted by Aarons harsh question which hit him like a punch in the stomach sending a wave of nausea up through him he could taste it in the back of his throat.

“Did you do this?”

“Do what?” Robert asked afraid he already knew what Aaron was thinking

“Don't play games with me Robert you know what I'm talking about, it's not like you haven't done it before either.”

“How?” Robert stared wide eyed at Aaron but stopped himself before he asked the question.

“How what?” Aaron grunted his hand shoved firmly in his pockets.

“How can you even ask me that?” Robert gulped trying to fight back another wave of nausea brought on from Aarons accusation.

“You got rid of the letter so why not this?” Aaron taunted his voice stronger than he felt.

“I…” Roberts mouth fell open; he didn't know how to defend himself not when he could see Aaron had already made up his mind.

“Cain and me mam…..” Aaron grunted but Robert didn't register anything past the confirmation that Aaron didn't need him, hadn't come to ask but to accuse.

“And you believe them?” Robert let out his voice shaking with fear and something else he didn't want to name,

“They were the ones who made you go to the police in the first place, to stop Cain from killing him, and you think I could put you through that?”

Aaron could see the hurt on Roberts face and the façade he’d been putting on in front of him started to slip as he stepped closer his eyes landing as thy always did on Roberts lips,

“I don't know what to believe that's why I'm asking.”

Robert looked up and tried to meet Aarons gaze with his but he couldn’t pin down the blue eyes he so desperately needed to look in to.

Aaron avoided Roberts ice blue eyes knowing that any resolve he had would break as soon as they fell on him and he needed to know the truth.

“Tell me Robert tell me you had nothing to do with this,” he asked and Robert didn’t fail to notice he was unable to meet his eye and that hurt more than his words ever could.

“Why when your minds already made up?” Robert said defeatedly adding,

“I didn't do this Aaron I wouldn't do that to you I couldn't.”

“I don't believe you,” Aaron whispered under his breath.

And there they were the words he'd known had been coming, the words that shouldn’t have shocked him to hear but still did; his legs almost gave out beneath him and he had to grab onto the desk to kept up right as he turned from Aaron taking in big gulps of air to try and keep his threatening tears at bay. He could handle Aaron being mad at him, hating him even but not believing him was a different story.

“Why?” Robert choked out before he clasped his hand over his mouth he couldn't let Aaron see him like this, this weak pathetic thing he needed to get out of there.

Without looking at him which broke his heart all on its own he turned to face the door calculating the number of steps it would take for him to walk away and mentally prepared himself to make the journey, away from Aaron but as tried to step forward it was as if his body betrayed him, his legs were glued in place refusing to leave the man he loved without a fight.

“I was gonna give you the letter,” he whispered down at his feet he didn't care how pathetic he looked now Aaron had made his mind up he was sure there was no going back for them.

“I had it in my hand to give to you but then I heard you tell Liv how you wanted nothing more to do with him, that you were done with him. I know you Aaron and that letter would have made you go visit him, I was trying to protect you.”

“You still don't get it do ya?” Aaron seethed without much hostility as he could see how much Robert was trying not to break down.

“Get what?” Robert said as he fought back a sob.

“Keeping things from me is not protecting me,” Aaron breathed out.

“I'm sorry I was trying to help I'd do anything for ya, I-I love you.”

“That's what I'm scared of,” Aaron admitted.

“I didn't…” Roberts voice trailed off there was no use in arguing the fact anymore, Aaron clearly didn’t believe him.

“So ya said.”

“If you really think I could do that to you I guess…..,” Robert sighed at the realisation that his was it, that there was no going back, it really was over.

He held himself together as much as he could as the pain of his heart shattering made his breathing ragged and took that first step towards the door.

“What?! You’re leaving?” Aaron panicked he never expected this to end with Robert walking away, that thought alone terrified him.

“I don't know what you want from me anymore Aaron,” whose reply was to scoff because just like Robert he didn’t know what he wanted either.

“I've tried, I've tried to be there for you, I'm sorry.”

“You can’t leave,” Aaron stated his voice shaking with fear.

“I can’t stay,” Robert cried softly and he couldn’t.

But Aaron knew that he could get him to stay with just three words but he wasn’t sure which three words to choose.

Robert risked a glance over his shoulder which he knew was a mistake as soon as he did it because all he saw was Aarons red rimmed eyes.

“I’m sorry Aaron I really am,” Robert choked back a sob and with a deep breath he pushed open the cabin door stepping out and away from Aaron.

Aaron watched as Robert walked out of the door and possibly out of his life. He couldn’t imagine what he would have done without Robert these last few months he could already feel himself tense up at the thought of being without him and that’s what propelled him out the door.

Just a few more steps Robert told himself as the tears began to stream down his face just a few more steps and he could break down but his feet felt like lead weight, as it was those steps that were taking him away from the man he loved, away from Aaron.

“Robert!”

He froze on the spot, was he imagining it or had he just heard Aaron call his name? He spun around too fast almost losing his balance but he didn't care hearing his name from Aarons mouth made his broken heart knit together just a little as he looked up to see him standing in the doorway. They stood like that staring at each other for a few seconds neither of them daring to move. Robert was the first to speak his voice coming out hoarse and thick with the tears he was still shedding.

“You know….”

“I know,” Aaron whispered back with a nod of his head,

“And I...”

This was it Aaron thought if he didn't tell him now he knew he'd lose him forever. Aaron stepped down onto the gravel yard closing the gap between them and with each step he found himself relaxing, he could feel the tension ease from his shoulders, could feel his hands unclench in his pockets, but he also could feel the tears that he'd been fighting back begin to fall.

“I love you too,” he rushed out as he exhaled much to Roberts astonishment.

“Say something,” he muttered as the silent stretched out between them.

“Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?” Robert choked out his voice thick with emotion.

“Well?” Aaron gave him a small expectant laugh but when Roberts expression stayed the same he added,

“You don't look happy about it.”

“You just accused me of killing your……Gordon,” Robert pointed out swallowing back more tears, this time brought on by Aarons declaration, something he’d never thought he’d hear again.

“But you didn't right?” Aaron asked again suddenly unsure of himself now he’d admitted how he felt.

“No I didn't,” Robert reiterated with a sigh.

“I love you,” Aaron repeated and all Robert wanted to do was bundle him up in his arms hold him close and never let him go but he couldn't he knew he'd regret the next words out of his mouth but for both their sakes they needed to be said.

“It's……….how……….I……,” Robert stumbled over his words, all he’d ever wanted was for Aaron to say those three words to him but now he wasn’t sure if it was enough.  

“Robert.”

“How can you love me when you don't trust me?” Robert couldn’t believe he was asking this, why hadn’t he just taken Aaron in his arms and kissed him, but he knew why, he wanted this time to be different, for them to build something real and strong and you couldn’t do that without trust.

“I...,” Aaron stepped back.

“Don’t,” Roberts feet moved automatically to counteract Aarons retreat,

“We need to talk about this.”

“You said I could rely on you is that still true,” Aaron looked up and caught Roberts eyes for the first time and the affection was still there shining back at him but there was something else, a wall he’d seen before back when he’d first told Robert how he felt and he didn’t know if he had the strength to break down that wall again but he had to try.   

“Always,” Robert sighed.

“Then that's enough,” Aaron mumbled.

“But it's not is it?”

“What?” Aaron ran his hand over his face,

“What are you saying Robert that that…..”

Aaron couldn't finish the sentence the one thing he could rely on throughout all of this, his time in Ireland, his search for Sandra, the trial, the arrival of his little sister, basically becoming a parent, all of that had been with the knowledge that Robert loved him and now he was taking that love and support away.

“I'm saying trust is a big part of love and if you don't trust me…..”

“I do,” Aaron answered in a feeble attempt at reassurance.

“You don't,” Robert quietly retorted before he reverted back to his initial statement,

“How can you love me?”

“How can you love me?” Aaron repeated the question back to Robert.

“I guess we will never know,” Robert let out a long stream of air his heart breaking again as he took a step back increasing the distance between them only for Aaron to reach out,

“Tell me again,” he begged.

“What?” Robert frowned.

“Anything just don't…..,” Aarons grip on Roberts arm tightened, like he was holding on for both of them.

“Aaron,” Robert shook his head in confusion as he looked down at Aarons hand on his arm, the knuckles were almost white but Robert didn’t feel any pain, just that all too familiar spark that ran up his arm at Aarons touch.

“Robert please I can't do this without you.”

“You're a Dingle now and you've got Liv you don't need me,” Robert said sadly.

“I do,” Aaron pleaded.

“Please Aaron I'm trying to do the right thing here,” Robert countered pulling away slightly even though every fibre in his body was telling him to reach out.

“When have you ever done the right thing?” Aaron gave a small chuckle.

“When it comes to you never,” Robert admitted,

“I screw up time and time again.”

“I'm sorry okay please please don’t leave,” Aaron apologised causing Robert to close his eyes because what did Aaron have to apologise for really, he’d been the one to keep the letter from him, he’d been the one to threaten Gordon, to want him dead, so maybe Aaron was right to accuse him but that wasn’t what hurt, it was the fact that when faced with the truth Aaron hadn’t believed him.   

Robert placed his hand on top of Aarons removing his arm from his grip his held it softly before letting him go.

“I really do love you Aaron.”

“Why does it feel like you’re saying goodbye?” Aaron sobbed batting away the ever falling tears with the back of his hand,  

“If you love me stay, be with me.”

Roberts eyes glistened as they found Aarons as he asked,

“Is that really what you want?”

“Isn't it what you want?” Aaron felt vulnerable but this was Robert he’d seen him in worst states than this and they were talking about their future so a few tears were to be expected after everything they’d been through.  

“It's all I want,” Robert breathed out his only truth.

“Then we can get through this,” Aaron gave him a weak smile and that was enough to break down the hasty wall Robert had put up and he looked back down at Aaron with a renewed hope.

“I didn’t Aaron…..I wouldn't hurt you like that.”

“I know,” Aaron nodded and it was true he did believe Robert would never intentionally hurt him not like he had done in the past.

“You believe me?” Robert gasped.

“Yes. If you say you didn't do it than I believe you.”

“Aaron…,” Robert breathed out taking closing the remaining distance between them, reaching out he wiped away a stray tear as he ran down Aarons cheek with the pad of this thumb.

“What about ya mum and Cain?” Robert worried his hand still holding Aarons face.

“I'll talk to them,” Aaron sighed as he lent into Roberts touch his eyes fluttering closed.  

“What about us?” Robert swallowed afraid to hear the answer to his next question but needing to ask it all the same,

“Did you mean it?”

Aaron laughed as he heard himself say,

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

“You know me better than that,” they both said in unison chuckling lightly before Aaron reached up on his tiptoes and planted a small yet heart felt kiss on Roberts lips, a kiss that sped up Roberts heart and took his breath away all at the same time.

They both knew that had a lot to work out still, a lot more to discuss but they also knew that despite everything they couldn’t live without each other.


End file.
